


The Birthday Game

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, auntie taaco is in there too but there's not a tag for her so, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: The first birthday that Lup and Taako spent in their aunt’s house was a bit of a disaster.They were young and wild, mannerless and senseless, speaking in a language that no one else could understand. Their aunt tried her best to learn it, to decipher their strange insults and odd phrases. Eventually she did, and she played along, and even taught them the language of others, the nuances of etiquette.But that first year was before there was an understanding, before there was respect. Before Lup and Taako learned how to not be on their own.





	The Birthday Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pierianabeyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierianabeyance/gifts).



> Thanks so much to celebtixt on tumblr for the suggestion, which was: childhood, Lup and Taako.  
> I'm gonna be completely honest, this is based on a true story, although my twin brother didn't enjoy the experience as much as Taako did and so I only did that one year.

The first birthday that Lup and Taako spent in their aunt’s house was a bit of a disaster.

They were young and wild, mannerless and senseless, speaking in a language that no one else could understand. Their aunt tried her best to learn it, to decipher their strange insults and odd phrases. Eventually she did, and she played along, and even taught them the language of others, the nuances of etiquette. 

But that first year was before there was an understanding, before there was respect. Before Lup and Taako learned how to not be on their own.

***

Lup and Taako didn’t know when their actual birthday was, so they settled for a date by rolling some dice they found: November 15th. They wrestled for which one of the two of them was born first-Lup, sneaky as she was, easily won that one. As for what time? The dice said 11:17, and they both agreed they were night children and not day children. And then there was how many minutes apart they were. They rolled a five. Taako laughed. 

“Five minutes isn’t bad at all,” he said.

***

Auntie was awoken late on the fifteenth by her door slamming vigorously. She sat up to see Taako (he was the one with the buck tooth, that had to be Taako) leaning against the door.

“What’s wrong, bubala? I thought you and your sister were in bed by now.”

The young elf nodded at her, and started to speak, and thank god it was Taako, she had gotten it right. “I’ll go back to bed in four minutes, I promise, just don’t let her find me.”

Auntie scrunched up her nose. “What’s wrong-”

And then, from down the hall Lup’s voice rang out, loud and clear. “Where you at, LITTLE BROTHER?”

Taako sank into himself, fear in his eyes. “Don’t let her find me,” he whispered before diving under the bed.

Auntie Taaco shook her head, finally getting out of bed. She opened the door to find Lup in front of it. The little girl grinned mischievously.

“Auntie, have you seen Taako? I haven’t been able to find him anywhere.”

Auntie frowned, a little disturbed. What was going on between the siblings seemed...aggressive. Mean, even. “Lup, are you harassing your brother?” 

Lup’s smile widened. “I just wanna make sure he’s alright, that’s all.”

“Yeah right, ya ass!” Taako shouted out from under the bed, and in a second Lup had slipped away and dragged him out from his hiding space.

“There he is, how’s it going, BABY brother?” Lup asked. Taako squealed, hiding a smile from his face, and ran. Lup tried to follow him, but Auntie stopped her.

“What is going on?” she asked, terrified. Usually the twins would get along wonderfully, but sometimes there would be moments like this of intense bickering, and that scared her.

Lup’s expression softened. “It’s a game we play every year,” she explained. “The five minutes before my birthday Taako gets to tease me, and the five minutes before his is my turn.”

And then, sliding into the room, was Taako. “11:23,” he yelled out, and Lup groaned playfully. The two shook hands exaggeratedly, muttering “good game” to the other as Auntie stood, dumbfounded.

“Not bad, Lulu,” Taako said with a grin. “This time again next year?”

And Lup looked at Auntie expectantly. 

The twins had their own language, and it was scary and different, but it certainly wasn’t lonely. They had each other, and it made them happy.

“Alright, just don’t involve me in it,” Auntie replied, before ushering them back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink, scream with me about twin shenanigans!


End file.
